The present invention relates to an air cooling type heat exchanger for a refrigerating apparatus accommodated in a container.
As is well known, a conventional refrigerating apparatus to be accommodated or incorporated in a container is subjected to strictly limitative requirements particularly with respect to mounting space, because outside dimensions of the container are limitatively determined within predetermined limits and moreover the container has another requirement for carrying cargos or articles as much as possible while containing them therein. On the other hand, due to the fact that this type of refrigerating apparatus is generally secured to one side wall of a container it is naturally subjected to dimensional limitations with respect to its height and width, depending on outside dimensions of the container. Accordingly, designing of the refrigerating apparatus in reduced thickness means that the whole apparatus is designed and constructed in smaller dimensions.
Since an air cooling type heat exchanger is combined with a motor driven fan under the above-mentioned dimensional limitations, it is necessary that the heat exchanger has an effective working surface which is as wide as possible while a sufficiently wide area of heat conduction is assured for it in conjunction with a properly determined blowing capacity of the fan.
However, to facilitate manufacturing of the conventional air cooling type heat exchanger (air cooling type condenser) as identified with reference numeral 1 in FIG. 1, it is generally designed in the cross-sectional configuration as schematically illustrated in the drawing. It goes without saying that the dimension of the air cooling type heat exchanger as measured in the direction of thickness of the refrigerating apparatus is defined by the allowable maximum dimension.
In the drawing reference numeral 2 designates a heat insulating wall, reference numeral 3 designates a fan motor, reference numeral 4 an orifice and reference numeral 5 an air flow shielding plate. As is apparent from the drawing, the thickness of the refrigerating apparatus is usually represented by summation of the thickness of the heat insulating wall 2, the dimension of the air cooling type heat exchanger 1 as seen in the direction of thickness and the thickness of the air flow shielding plate 5 plus dimensions of tightening bolts or the like.
However, it is found that designing and constructing of a refrigerating apparatus in reduced thickness can be achieved only within a certain limitative extent, as far as the conventional air cooling type heat exchanger of the above-mentioned type is employed and therefore the latter inhibits the provision of refrigerating apparatus having a reduced thickness.
To eliminate the foregoing problem there has been hitherto proposed an arrangement of an air cooling type heat exchanger 1 in the inclined posture as schematically illustrated in FIG. 2. In practice, it is possible to reduce thickness of the refrigerating apparatus but reduction of volume of the whole air cooling type condenser inclusive a fan motor 3 is difficult to be achieved. Accordingly, there is left only a small space for mounting other machines such as a compressor or the like.
Incidentally, in FIG. 2 reference numeral 2 designates a heat insulating wall, reference numeral 4 an orifice and reference numeral 5 an air flow shielding plate in the same way as in FIG. 1.